


Iris

by MiniatureLillies



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Death, M/M, Not really a story, Sad, a quick thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniatureLillies/pseuds/MiniatureLillies
Summary: So this was just a quick thing I wrote because I didn't want to go to bed and I had this idea. As I said, I write best at night when I should be sleeping.btw the song lyrics are the one line things and the song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. i just thought this was a good idea





	Iris

_And I don’t want the world to see me..._

Dan finally mustered up the courage to ask out that boy across the room. He’d never seen anything so perfect in his entire life. He had perfect skin, perfect black hair, nerdy but adorable glasses, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the most beautiful things that Dan had seen in his life. They were more perfect than diamonds, being the ocean blue they were. If only Dan looked different, but no, his curly hair was at the awkward growing stage where it looked too long to be classified as short hair and vice verse. There was more acne on his face than actual clear skin. The eyes were the color of watered down coffee. The boy across the room won’t say yes. He won’t love Dan.

_‘Cause I don’t think that they’d understand…_

The two boys looked into each other’s eyes, not prepared for what is next. They were walking into the courthouse; their lives were about to be changed forever. They would be different people than the ones who walked in. The ones who walked in would be scared of what’s next. The two to walk out would be ready to take on the world, one step at a time. Phil laid a soft kiss on Dan’s cheek, and hand in hand, they walked in.

_When everything’s meant to be broken…_

There was a lot of screaming. Too much screaming. Too much crying. Too much emotion. Dan stormed out of the flat, saying that this was the last time this would ever happen to him. He was on his way to the courthouse. Phil laid on his bed in his room, bleeding just a tiny bit. Phil wondered what happened to the two boys who were madly in love for such a long time. What happened?

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Phil was numb. It had been 26 days. 26 days of regret. He sat above his best friend, his soulmate, through rain or shine. He looked down at the patch of grass he’d made a mark in. Phil would get so stressed, he’d pull chunks of grass out of the ground. Now there’s a nice circle of just dirt. He rested his head against the tombstone and spoke for one of the first times in 26 days. “You know, I always did love you. Even before you met me in high school. I always knew I’d love my soulmate forever, and forever includes before meeting you. Even through the whole divorce, I still loved you. I never stopped loving you, Dan.” Phil didn’t notice the number of tears running from his eyes or how it started to snow. Phil didn’t want to leave, but he had to. It was getting late. He wanted to build a house around Dan’s grave so he could stay with him. He didn’t want Dan to go. Phil stood up and started walking away. He paused and turned back around, and said his goodbye. “I will always love you, Dan.”

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS TOO SAD
> 
> tbh I almost cried writing this don't lie and say you didn't almost cry
> 
> imma put a clarification thing down here because I have the feeling some people won't fully understand it:  
> dan asks phil out in high school. they end up getting married in the courthouse. they end up fighting a lot and dan goes to get divorce papers. while they were fighting, he accidentally hurt phil, hence the little bleeding. then dan dies somehow and phil gets all sappy. the end :)


End file.
